This invention relates to a circuit for providing an alternating output signal in response to an input command signal and more particularly to such a circuit for providing an output signal having a predetermined frequency and amplitude decay time.
Frequently it is advantageous to obtain an oscillatory signal for a predetermined period of time for application to a driver for a mechanical system to remove static friction present in mechanical systems when such systems are initially actuated. Such circuits are commonly termed "dithering" circuits because of their function which is to "dither" the mechanical system immediately after actuation to remove static friction as mentioned above. Prior circuits used for this purpose have exhibited either large volume or large or continuous power drain characteristics or some combination thereof. The "dithering" circuit is desired for reducing both circuit volume and power drain, so that such circuits may be utilized with subminiature electromechanical transducers.